


Fill Me With Your Poison

by HouseOfTheWest



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Aliens, Anal Sex, Bellybutton Sex, Bondage, Cock Cages, Cock Warming, Drug-Induced Sex, Gags, Hannibal is Not a Cannibal, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Mpreg, Nip Nops, Nipple Mouths, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Parent/Child Incest, Prostate Massage, Rape/Non-con Elements, Someone Help Will Graham, Sounding, Stockholm Syndrome, Tentacle Monsters, Tentacle Rape, Tentacles, alien babies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-13
Updated: 2016-09-13
Packaged: 2018-08-14 19:02:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8025391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HouseOfTheWest/pseuds/HouseOfTheWest
Summary: Dark shapes slid across the floor, leaving trails of slick behind, iridescent in the moonlight. Will's eyes's widened in terror when a particularly thick tentacle trailed up his foot and wrapped around his calf, clenching down and dragging him towards the creature positioned at the end of the bed.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was formerly posted on my other account, ConvallariaMajalisandAconitum, but I decided to move everything to this one. This is dedicated Sarah, who ships Will and Hannibal like no one's business.

Will jerked from his nightmare with a cry of fear, and immediately bit his tongue to silence himself when he recognized his surroundings. The room was dark, but the light of the moon outlined the sole piece of furniture in the room, an enormous four-poster bed.

A bed on which Will was trembling, utterly naked. He panted shallowly and tried to shift minutely in order to tell if he was tied down this time. He froze, heart rabbit-fast in his ears, when he heard that voice from the now open bedroom door.

“Will, you should truly know better by now. Haven't you had enough of your fruitless attempts to escape?”

Dark shapes slid across the floor, leaving trails of slick behind, iridescent in the moonlight. Will's eyes's widened in terror when a particularly thick tentacle trailed up his foot and wrapped around his calf, clenching down and dragging him towards the creature positioned at the end of the bed.

“Stop! Don't do this!” Will begged, but the monster ignored him, and more tentacles crawled across his body, leaving wet trails of slime on his skin. A thick tentacle with a slimmer end waved lazily in front of his face. He turned his face away stubbornly when it tried to access his mouth.

It was futile. Another tentacle slid across nipple sensually, and Will gasped at the sensation. The tentacle used the opening to slide deep into his mouth and throat. He choked at the sudden loss of air and struggled to spit the appendage out, but it wouldn't budge. The more Will worked it with his tongue in an attempt to force the tentacle out, the wetter his mouth became from the viscous fluid it excreted. He had no choice but to swallow the excess liquid.

Withing minutes, Will found himself sucking the tentacle desperately, trying to get it deeper. He moaned as it started to thrust in and out of his mouth. His body felt too hot and lust burned in his stomach. More tentacles wrapped around his body, several around his cock. They squeezed it rhythmically from the base to the head, actions progressively wetter as they produced slick and he leaked precome.

“You're so very lucky, my dear Will. Normally my kin feast on the flesh of your fellow humans, ergo the reason you believed me to be a cannibal. You looked and smelled so delectable, but I knew you were meant for something even greater than becoming my next meal.”

He nearly screamed in pain and pleasure when a pencil thin tentacle teased at his slit before pushing into the head of his cock, acting as a sound. He watched with hazy eyes as the mass of writhing tentacles convulsed around him, and he would have cum, if not for the sudden constriction around the base of his cock and balls.

He groaned in frustration, and then in ecstasy, as he felt something slippery work its way between his thighs and trail around his hole. He sucked on the tentacle in his mouth harder as the one behind him forced its way inside him. The longer it fucked him, the more swollen it became, massaging his insides. His rim felt hot and sore at the stretch, but he could only groan in satisfaction when his prostate was stroked gently.

The tentacles stimulating his cock, ass, and nipples distracted Will from the voice speaking, but he managed to focus long enough to hear a the low, distorted voice finish.

“ -and your true purpose will be achieved, Will. But first I have to fill you up with my seed.”

Will would have protested if he could form a coherent thought, but he was only able to whine in need, wanting to be filled so badly. The thrusting in his ass became more forceful, and he heard a pleasure-filled grunt come from the thing in front of him, before the tentacle inside him swelled tremendously. It released pulse after pulse of warmth into him for what seemed like forever. When it finally ended, Will was a shivering, desperate ball of want and desire.

“You're doing so well, pet. You're such a good boy, you deserve a reward.”

The tentacles constricting his balls released suddenly, and it only took half a dozen thrusts and pulls on his cock before Will was coming with a muffled scream. He sobbed in over-stimulation, but was soothed by the soft strokes to his flanks. The tentacles unwrapped from his body and slid out of him, leaving him feeling wet and open and used, but no semen leaked out of him. His mouth and jaw ached horrendously, but he was able to whisper the creature's name brokenly when it returned to the form of the man he knew now to be the Chesapeake Ripper.

“Hannibal...”

“Shh, Will. Sleep now. When you wake, I will explain your new role to you. ” Hannibal pulled a ornate trunk from under the bed and kneeled down to unclasp the lock. Will's eyes drooped in exhaustion, and he didn't see what was inside.

He felt more than heard Hannibal return to his side, the bed dipping slightly under his weight. A soft, silken fabric slid over Will's eyes. He tried turning his head to dislodge it, but he was boneless and didn't have the strength. Hannibal tied the blindfold behind his head, and then his hands disappeared. They returned seconds later, this time near Will's groin. His soft, spent cock was lifted, and something cold and hard was slid inside his slit.

Will jolted at the feeling and weakly cried out in protestation. “No, please don't-”

Something large and unyielding was thrust into his mouth, cutting off his protest. Straps wrapped around his face and buckled behind his head. Even in his haze of exhaustion, Will realized it was a penis gag. Tears soaked his blindfold and he tried to keep from sobbing, knowing it would make him gag with the thick object in his mouth.

“This is training for so you will be able to take me in this form, love.” Hannibal caressed his chest before sliding his hand down to grasp his cock again. He felt something being forced down around his cock and it locked around his balls. Confused and afraid, he whined around the gag, prompting Hannibal to chuckle.

“The cock cage is to keep you from attaining an erection or orgasming, Will. You won't be doing that without my explicit permission. Now, let us get you settled in for the night.”

Hannibal slid an arm under his legs and one behind his back, gently lifting him off the bed and cradling him gently to his chest. Will was carried was felt like several feet before he was laid gently on the ground, his face still buried in Hannibal's chest.

Hannibal grabbed his arms and pulled them behind his back. He clasped them together, so that Will was forced to grab his elbows. It was then that Hannibal wrapped leather straps around his arms from wrist to elbow, preventing him from moving them. He picked Will up again and lowered him slowly slightly to the left of his previous position. Will felt something thick and blunt brush against his entrance before sliding inside as he was lowered until his knees were resting on a thick padding. He groaned in his throat at the sensation of being stretched by the plug. More straps buckled his thighs to his calves and his chest to what seemed to be a reclining seat back.

“There you are, my love.” Hannibal's voice came from above and in front of him, and a gentle hand ran through his hair. “ Now there isn't a need to worry about any possible difficulties with breathing, as your resting space is properly ventilated.”

There were four loud creaks and a rush of air as what Will presumed were walls came up around him. He was inside some kind of container, a cage. Trapped.

“Goodnight, Will.”

The room became silent as Hannibal left. Will took a deep breath, as much as he was able with his mouth stuffed. He tried not to cry.

He was tied down and filled up, utterly unable to move and able to feel the plug in his stomach it was so long.

Will sniffled pathetically, and slowly went limp in his bindings, exhausted. Right before he slipped into unconsciousness, Will imagined he felt something flutter deep inside of him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the delay in updating, but I'm actually working on three different pieces right now and its hard to set down and finish an entire chapter on any one of them. I'd also like to thank all of you that left me such encouraging comments; I really appreciate it! It means a lot to me that you guys like my writing, and hopefully this next chapter doesn't disappoint.

When Will woke up, he was still confined tightly in his dark prison. His muscles were sore from being kept in the same position for so long, and he hissed from behind the penis gag as the plug inside him rubbed against his now dry walls. He briefly contemplated trying to escape somehow, but knew it was futile by the minute way his arms trembled slightly in exhaustion. He wondered if he should be this tired from the aches caused by not moving for such a long time.

Every muscle in his body tensed in surprise and fear when he heard the quiet click of a door opening, the sound loud without any other stimulus to effect his perceptions. The footsteps that followed were almost imperceptible, and Will's heart hammered rapidly in his chest as they grew closer and closer to his prone form.

Suddenly, with a snapping sound and the scrape of wood, the lid of the box he was contained in was lifted open and a sense of brightness came to Will even from behind his blindfold. A hand came from the oppressive darkness and gently caressed his face, trailing over his eyelids softly before tracing a path around the tight stretch of his lips around the gag. He wanted to shudder in revulsion, but was wary of making Hannibal angry and held still.

Hannibal made an inarticulately pleased sound deep in his throat, and murmured “Good boy, Will,” before pulling his hand away from his exploration of Will's face. Will felt more than heard him step back and the sound of the remaining latches on the box clicking open. He breathed deeply in fearful anticipation and sucked on the gag in comfort for a split second before remembering himself. The cool air of the room swept over his exposed skin, and a wave of goosebumps rolled over his skin, making him shiver.

Hannibal hummed in question at his movement, before chuckling darkly, apparently realizing Will's discomfort.

“It won't be long before such paltry things as coldness won't effect you, my darling. You won't want for food or warmth or space, only the stretch of my cock filling your greedy hole and the burning sensation of my cum flooding your insides until you're dripping. Soon, Will, soon.”

Hands gripped his face again, and then the blindfold was gone and Will was blinking quickly to dispel the spots dancing in front of his eyes from the too bright glare of the room. When his vision cleared, his eyes trailed up the impeccably dressed body to rest on the genially smiling face of his captor. He swallowed nervously but held Hannibal's gaze defiantly.

Hannibal laughed softly at Will's actions, amused at his completely futile act of defiance.

“Despite my earlier words, as of this moment, you are still in need of sustenance to replenish your strength. So we will adjourn to the dining room to eat breakfast.” With that, he began unbuckling the straps tying Will down onto the seat. When they were all undone, Hannibal gripped Will by his biceps and lifted him easily. Will winced in pain as the thick plug dragged over his insides, creating uncomfortable friction before slipping free. He felt open and empty where the plug had been., and tottered on unsteady legs when Hannibal set him on his feet. When Hannibal noticed his discomfort, he gave Will a look full of smug amusement.

“You won't have to worry about that unfortunate sensation much longer either, my darling.”

Will didn't understand Hannibal's words but couldn't question him due to the gag. Will smirked at him, once again reading his mind. His hands went to work on unclasping the penis gag, and it was pulled from Will's mouth unceremoniously fast. He worked his jaw, trying to stretch out the stiffness. His tongue felt heavy and numb, his whole mouth dry and sore. Before he could utter a single syllable, Hannibal slid two fingers into his open mouth and pressed down harshly on his tongue, rendering him incapable of speech.

“Remember this, Will. If you speak without my prompting, if any words escape your mouth without my direct permission, you will be gagged again until you learn your lesson. I'll have to use a very special gag for you to be able to eat, but I won't stand for you disobeying me. Do you understand me? Nod yes or no.”

Will tentatively nodded in the affirmative, hoping that if he played along long enough, he could lower Hannibal's guard and think of a way to escape.

Hannibal threaded his fingers through Will's hair and pulled gently, expecting no resistance. He received none, and Will's neck stretched in a long, pale line, bearing his throat to the one person most likely to tear it out and consume him. “Good boy, Will.”

Will was lead, still entirely naked and locked in the cock cage, through the dimly lit interior of Hannibal's home and into the opulent dining room Will had once sat comfortably in, sharing unassuming dinners with who he once thought to be a psychiatrist, colleague, and friend, unaware of the tentacled monster disguised as an exceptional professional and gregarious host. Will glanced at the table and took in the single plate heaped with artfully lain food. It looked like a mixture of scrambled eggs, sausage, ham, and greens but Will knew looks could be deceiving.

Hannibal pulled out a plush chair and seated himself before directing Will, who complied without protest, between his spread legs. He seemed to magic a shear red scarf out of thin air and quickly tied Will's hand behind his back, firmly but not constricting. When he moved to unclasp the buttons on his pants, however, Will immediately tried to pull away and gasped out a harsh, “No!”

Hannibal stilled, and Will was overcome with dread at his oppressive silence. Silence that was broken when Hannibal released a deep sigh. “I'm disappointed, my darling, but not entirely surprised. I thought we could enjoy a relaxing breakfast together while I fed you. I thought you might like this dish, as it was taught to me by a former colleague of mine. He certainly makes a delicious breakfast. Now after I eat, I have no choice but to punish you. Is that what you wanted Will?”

Will shook his head brokenly, sick at the realization of who exactly was in the seemingly innocuous dish and glad he at least wouldn't be forced to eat it, no matter the torture Hannibal would surely inflict on him for his defiance. Hannibal used one hand to unclasp his pants and the other to restrain Will. No matter his attempts to free himself, Hannibal's grip was iron. It was when his pants were opened, that Will noticed the rolling movements displacing his black briefs and felt horror claw at his throat as he imagined what might be beneath the fabric.

He didn't have to wait long, as Hannibal used his free hand to pull down his underwear, displaying his hard cock to Will's eyes. A cock that twisted and coiled like a snake several times before dark lines wound their way up from base to tip, and Hannibal's cock split apart along what were apparently several seams. Will stared down in horrified fascination at what was now eight smaller cocks, or tentacles that waved at him urgently from Hannibal's lap. They began dripping vicious fluid and teased all over Hannibal's bare thighs, leaving slick trails on his skin.

Before Will could tell what was happening, he was being pulled into Hannibal's lap. He found himself resting on Hannibal's knees and tensed when he felt the first curious prod of one one his tentacle-dicks against his hole. He clenched his eyes as it slid around his rim before sliding down and rubbing sensuously against his perineum. Several more tentacles traced unrecognizable shapes around his cheeks and hole before one slide easily inside him, slicking his walls with the fluid Hannibal's cock – cocks? - secreted. He wanted to cry out in disgust when he felt more of them tease his rim before following the first tentacle and thrusting into him, his muscles surprisingly relaxed despite the unwanted intrusion. As all eight tentacles thrust in and out of him, twisting and coiling against his insides and rubbing deliciously against his prostate, Will threw his head back and moaned.

He felt both ashamed of his actions and desperate for more of the awful pleasure Hannibal gave him with his flexible tentacles. How could he be enjoying the way they felt thrusting into his greedy hole when he was being raped by a tentacle monster? He knew logically that arousal during rape was a biological reaction, but his desperation felt whole and consuming. He squirmed in Hannibal's lap and began rocking down onto the tentacles, unable to stop himself from chasing his pleasure. He gasped when Hannibal reached up began rolling his nipples between his fingers, pinching them harshly before soothing them with soft touches.

Will whined frantically when the heat building in his cock built tremendously but didn't peak, rocking himself back harder with frenzied motions. Hannibal shushed him, petting his sides in a soothing manner.

“My darling Will, you aren't allowed to come until I do.” Will cried out in frustration at that, not able to focus enough to contradict Hannibal's statement. The writhing of the tentacles increased inside him until he could hardly stand the immense pleasure they created. Then suddenly their movement ceased, but before Will could cry out in protest, they throbbed inside him and heat flooded his insides. He cried out in ecstasy as waves of warmth were emptied into him, and he came at the sensation alone, completely untouched.

He panted as he came down from his climax and collapsed bonelessly into Hannibal's embrace, too exhausted to care that he was practically cuddling his captor. He felt satiated and whole and could care less about anything but the perfect feeling of Hannibal's tentacles sliding pleasurably against his rim as they slid out of him. He felt his eyes drooping and didn't fight his slide into unconsciousness. He was too far gone to hear Hannibal's comment, pride and concern dripping from his voice.

“The little ones must have been starving if you were that exhausted after the feeding. They obviously have voracious appetites.”

Hannibal cupped Will's slack face and gently rubbed his thumb across his wet lips before dipping it into his mouth. He smirked when Will unconsciously began sucking on the digit.  
“I suppose we will have to make sure to have many, many feedings then.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to leave me any suggestions about anything you want to see in the next chapter :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to all of you that left me such nice, encouraging comments! I'm sorry, again, for the long delay in updating. I wish I could say it won't happen again, but as I am a terrible procrastinator, it would be useless to do so. Never the less, the feedback is very inspiring, and hopefully I can get the next chapter out as soon as possible. Enjoy!

The glow of the elegant chandelier hanging above Hannibal's dining table bathed the room in a soft light, darkened to Will by the shade of the table over his head and Hannibal's very own body as he lay sprawled between the spread of Hannibal's knees. Will's thoughts swam through a thick haze of resignation and detachment as he rubbed the underside of Hannibal's cock gently with his tongue and slowly, very minutely shifted his aching arms, bound behind his back with nothing more than the threat of Hannibal's disapproval, each hand gripping the opposite elbow almost as to anchor himself against the situation. He swallowed another mouthful of the thick, vicious fluid leaking continuously from Hannibal's still soft member, careful to make sure it didn't harden.

He wasn't sure why his tormentor had such a fascination with getting as much cum into him as he possibly could, but it meant that as long as Will wasn't being punished for disobedience, either his mouth was left a aching, sloppy mess or his hole was dripping so much fluid he couldn't contain it, his thighs soaked with what seemed like gallons of cum and whatever else Hannibal secreted from his tentacles. He figured Hannibal's less than human nature allowed him to produce so much of it.

Will let himself get lost in the repetitive movement of his throat rhythmically constricting around the cock in his mouth, the passage of time an unimportant consideration as long as it was time spent without Hannibal's tentacles assaulting his body and orifices. He wondered briefly how long it had been since that first night he had woken strapped down to Hannibal's bed and looked upon what he now knows is his true form. It felt like it had been months, but since he wasn't privy to a calendar, the days just blurred together into one unending nightmare.

A gentle hand upon his head guided him away from Hannibal's cock, and when he opened his eyes he found the man looking down at him with a proud, exultant expression on his face. He closed his eyes so he wouldn't have to be reminded that he wasn't fighting his captor any longer and let himself lean into the hand Hannibal caressed his face with in a parody of a lover's touch.

“You've done so well for me these past two months, Will.” Hannibal's deep voice washed over Will in a wave of seductive warmth, tightening his sore nipples and thickening his cock if not for the cock cage preventing it.

“But I think it's time that I reveal your actual purpose now that you have come to accept my power over you.” Will's heart thudded harshly in his chest, wondering if his purpose was to be fucked and eaten alive.

“Where I come from, the population of my people is dwindling. Unfortunately, it is hard enough for us to reproduce and many of us die of old age without having any progeny. What many of my kin have discovered, however, is that humans are quite adept at bearing our offspring, whether they be male or female. Through a chemical found in the copious amounts of my seminal fluid that you have ingested and absorbed, your body has been slowly changed to be able to bear my children. And Will, I am proud to announce that you are pregnant at this very moment. In just a few short months, you will be giving birth.”

With every word spoken, more and more horror filled Will. Nausea swirled in his stomach, and he looked down upon his flat stomach and wondered what kind of parasite was hiding in intestines. His eyes trailed back to Hannibal, and Will realized that he knew exactly what kind of parasite it was and he wanted no part of it.

Hannibal pulled him to his feet, and it was in that moment that Will took the opportunity to lunge for the steak knife laying beside Hannibal's empty plate and thrust it towards his occupied stomach. Just before it made contact, a thick tentacle materialized from Hannibal's side and coiled around Will's wrist, yanking it away from its intended target. More tentacles encased Will, pulling his arms behind his back, leaving his prone form defenseless in the face of Hannibal's rage.

“How dare you?” Hannibal rasped tightly, his expression livid. He gripped Will's face in a bruising grip, the pressure on his jaw crushing and painful. “How dare you try to kill my progeny?”

He bore Will to the ground, still entwined in his tentacles, and faster than Will could track looped one of his writhing appendages around Will's throat until he choked wetly, desperately with the need to breath air.

“I've been far to lenient with you,” Hannibal spit, “and I thought I could ease you into your new existence, but I've seen the error of my ways. The only thing that'll break through to you is force, isn't Will? I'll give you force!” The tentacles constricted around Will's throat, cutting off any minuscule amount of air that he might have otherwise breathed in.

In a frenzy, Will tried frantically to pull off the tentacles choking him, tearing at them, and then Hannibal's face with his bare hands, but Hannibal only looked on apathetically as Will lost consciousness and slumped limply to the ground.

 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

Will woke up to agony sweeping along his nerves, tightening his muscles and conjuring a choked noise of pain from his tender, abraded throat. Centered in his chest and spreading out through his veins like poison, the pain didn't abate, and Will finally pried open his eyes, clumped wet with tears, to see what was causing his torment.

His eyes widened in both revulsion and pain as two slim tentacles tentatively circled his red, swollen nipples before piercing the center of both and slithering inside. He shrieked as his nipples split apart, the skin whitening as it stretched under the onslaught of the widening tentacles, and blood began to well up around the gruesomely filled holes. Despite his cries of terror and desperate thrashing, he couldn't escape the tentacles invading his nipples nor the ones wrapped around him in a sick parody of bondage.

Hannibal's voice grated along Will's nerves as he whispered mockingly in his ears. “It didn't have to come to this Will. You could have just let the chemicals in my semen keep you docile, but you were always stubborn. That is part of what drew me to you in the first place, but I can't have you fighting me every step of the way anymore.”

“Please,” Will begged without shame, “Please, stop! “ He tried to twist away from the Hannibal's tentacles but he was completely trapped as they punched deeper into his chest, coiling underneath his already bulging skin, carving out a space for themselves inside him. He sobbed and screamed but nothing deterred his captor, who only looked on in barely repressed glee at Will's torment.

Red rivulets made wet patterns upon his skin as blood dripped from his leaking chest and onto the now saturated duvet underneath him. Even through the agony, Will could distinctly feel when another tentacle trailed its way up his pelvis and explored his bellybutton, heaving with every shuddering, painful breath Will managed to take in through his harsh sobbing. He released an ear-piercing cry when that tentacle breached the tightened dip of skin and delved inside, opening a gaping, oozing wound with a crack of ripping skin, shoving itself into his warm, throbbing insides. Will could barely pull in enough air during the assault to his nipples, and the tentacle rooting around inside his stomach punched what was left out of his starving lungs.

The tentacles in both of his new orifices started thrusting in and out, riding on the blood they drew from his body. The wails pulled from Will's throat warbled and waned with the thrusts into his limp body, accompanied only by the thick, squelching noises permeating the room.

“There is no need to shed those tears, Will. You should be proud. The pain you are experiencing now will allow you to feed our offspring.” His voice was a life raft to focus on during the tempest that was the agony of the tentacles infesting his body, and Will clung to the reprieve it offered despite his hate of the man it belonged to.

“Proud?" Will screamed, “I would rather fucking die than feed your offspring!”

Will's head snapped to the side from the force of the slap Hannibal delivered upon his face.

“Do you think I care how you feel, Will? Do you really believe that anything you say will deter me?”

Will shouted in surprise as Hannibal shoved his thighs apart and held them open with more tentacles.

“NO!” But his protests were futile as Hannibal's hands went to his belt, unthreading it and unzipping his pants. He pulled his slacks and briefs down only enough to free his cock, which sprang up and slapped his stomach, smearing along it a thick line of precum. Hannibal forced Will's legs wider before lifting his hips and thrusting inside in one long glide.

Will howled at the sensation of dry penetration, feeling broken open with the burn where Hannibal breached his body. Every thrust from Hannibal felt like a punch in the gut, even more so than the actual punches coming from the tentacles really in his intestines. He felt the moment he tore open inside because with it came a wave of pain that traveled up his spine and a slick of blood that allowed Hannibal's cock to slide deeper and with ease.

Will went limp and stopped fighting, looking down upon the length of his body with detachment and seeing the slow retraction of the tentacles leaving his nipples and bellybutton. The skin around the tentacles pulled away from his body, following their lengths like hungry, greedy mouths. The wet, sucking noise they made when they finally left made Will's stomach turn over but he couldn't find the energy to care.

There were three cavernous holes in him now, the edges of his skin fractured, split open, displaying the moist, pink muscle underneath to the cold air, drawing shivers from the cold and the shock. White fluid leaked out from the rips in both his nipples and bellybutton, and Will realized it was more of the liquid Hannibal's tentacles secreted.

Will was almost able to escape inside his head from the pain, were it not for the deep, raucous laughing suddenly barreling out of Hannibal's chest.

“As soon as those heal, you'll start swelling with food for our young, just as your stomach will expand to make space for them inside you.“ A few more thrusts from Hannibal, and Will could feel him cum as his cock swelled inside him and a veritable flood of semen spilled out around his ripped, bleeding opening. Hannibal pulled out and sat back on his heels, all of his tentacles shrinking, dissolving back into his skin as if they were never there.

He stroked Will's flanks, ignorant or just uncaring of the fact that Will felt like one big, gaping wound, bleeding and broken.

“You'll be perfect soon, Will.” Hannibal said, gentle once again.

Will closed his eyes and cried.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This has been a long time coming, and after much prompting from my friends, chapter 4 is finally here! I'm terribly sorry about the long wait, and hopefully the 5th and final chapter will come much faster. I hope you enjoy, and please leave lots of feedback! :)

Two months after the brutal rape and mutilation that Will suffered at the hands (and tentacles) of Hannibal, Will's body continued to be used. Hannibal fucked his body everyday, multiple times a day, pumping him heavy and full of semen.

Every time he looked down upon his steadily swelling stomach, roiling and shifting with the movements of the things inside him, Will was filled with renewed sense of determination to do whatever he had to to please Hannibal. He couldn't believe he had been so resistant to him before, when Hannibal had only been trying to help Will do what he was made for.

At the moment, the thick, wet slide of Hannibal's tentacles over his nipples produced full body shivers and soft moans from deep within Will's chest.

H was so stupid. Why had he ever denied himself the pleasure that Hannibal gave him?

“Will, you only need a little more sustenance, to make the transformation complete, and then I think you'll be ready for the birth.” Honeyed tones spoke in his ear, hot air caressing his ear before a slick tongue slid out to do the same to his face, laving artful swirls

Will tried not to scream in ecstasy at the sensation of the skin of his nipples parting at the confident probing from Hannibal's tentacles, sucking them inside eagerly, insatiably like little gluttonous mouths wanting their mothers milk. Which was exactly their purpose as Hannibal pumped his drugging fluids inside Will's freshly healed cavities, filling them to the brim, only to release more of the slimy liquid as it was absorbed into his body.

The skin around his pulsating nipples was swollen and sore, and it ached deliciously. Just another way Hannibal had claimed his rightful control over his body.

When the tentacles began their slow departure, Will shivered until the last one left his body.

“It is done.” Hannibal intoned ominously. “Any time now, your body will give life to my children and they will grow strong from the sustenance you will provide them.” Cold hands brushed across the nape of Will's neck before sliding up and pushing the hair out of his eyes.

“Thank you, Will.” Hannibal murmured, before laying a gentle kiss upon his lips. “Rest now.”

And Will's eyes closed.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Three days later, Will was spread out over the luxurious sheets adorning Hannibal's bed, tied tightly but not cruelly to the four posters of the bed, allowed freedom from the dark box Hannibal had kept him confined in during the early days of their time together. The only familiar thing to Will's past situation was the large plug fitted snugly into his hole.

Hannibal had allowed him the reprieve from the box so Will wouldn't strain himself or Hannibal's offspring. Besides, Hannibal knew that Will had no plans to escape any longer, not when being with Hannibal felt so right.

Will rocked idly against the bed, using the firm mattress to push the plug further inside him and press against his prostate. His eyes closed in pleasure, and he only wished that Hannibal could be there to take the plug out and replace it with his longer, thicker tentacles. But he was with Jack Crawford, helping search through countless false leads in order to track down the missing Will Graham. Will could only laugh at the thought of his own kidnapper helping to lead the team to rescue him.

His chuckle cut off suddenly when a sharp pain ripped through his abdomen, stealing the breath from his lungs. He panted for several minutes as wave after wave of pain cut through him, and then screamed as something tore inside him and burning liquid began to leak out from around the plug in his hole. Looking down between his spread thighs, Will could make out the almost black blood spreading alarmingly fast, staining the sheets.

Will's eyes burned and he cried out as what he know realized was another contraction seized his muscles. Panic froze his chest at the thought of his predicament, as Hannibal wasn't due to be back until that night, and from the light leaking in from the windows, it could only be early afternoon.

He would have to give birth alone.

 

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

He labored for hours, trying to breath the pain and calm down. The blood had stopped pooling beneath him, and now Will laid on crusty sheets, waiting for the urge to push. Hannibal had never told him how many children he was pregnant with, but by looking at the size of his stomach, Will would guess definitely more than one.

He cooed lovingly at his stomach, watching the skin around his protruding bellybutton contort and stretch with the movement of his children, even as another contraction made him throw his head back and groan. When the pain gradually decreased to a more manageable level, he could focus more on how the whirling happening in his womb was making arousal burn through his loins. He groaned, in pleasure this time, as something large inside him started moving, shifting downwards inside him.

Will couldn't place the exact sensation of his child moving inside of him other than a terrible pressure and an ache that radiated through his entire pelvis, but he definitely felt it when it brushed against his prostate. He gasped at the sensation, feeling unbearably turned on through the pain, but also ashamed that it was during the birth of his children. He felt it move lower and the burning in his channel increased as it was stretched to the limit. He screamed as it slid from his body with a sudden wet squelch, pushing the plug with it, and inexplicable pleasure punched a surprising orgasm out of him.

Too exhausted at first to lift his head, he didn't glance down at his baby until he felt the squirming between his thighs.

At first, he couldn't comprehend quite what he was looking at.

Where he thought would be a normal looking human baby, was a hard grey ball. It was about the size of a normal baby, but its skin was grey and greasy, black-looking veins standing out against the dreary color of its skin. It wiggled on the bed, and Will watched with a strange feeling erupting in his chest as it rolled over onto what was maybe its back, revealing a slimy bundle of dozens of short tentacles coiled tightly together, hiding the thing's face and body.

Will's breath hid in his throat, the pounding of his heart increasing as the tentacles slowly began to slide apart, and then erupted away from the thing with a ear-splitting screech, revealing two absolutely black, bulbous eyes adorning a face almost taken completely up by the horrific circular mouth filled to the brim with razor sharp teeth. Its body was short and fat, and seemingly had no arms or legs distinguishable from the rest of its tentacles.

He chocked on his own spit in shock and felt adrenaline erupt like acid in his veins, eating through whatever poison Hannibal had filled him with, wearing away the influence of his toxins and letting Will feel the true horror of knowing that this thing had been inside him, had come out of him.

Immediately Will writhed in the bed, trying to push himself away from the thing staring at him and screeching at him, but to no avail because of the material tying him to the bed. A scream of terror jumped from his mouth as the monster scuttled from between his spread thighs and up his stomach, coming to a sudden, slick stop on his chest. Its tentacles waved lazily around its tiny body, until a few made their way towards Will's face.

He squeezed his eyes closed and turned his face away but it didn't deter the little creature that touched his face with its slick appendages. He forced himself to open his eyes and look at it, only to regret it as he met the matte black sheen of its own eyes only inches from his nose. A soft Mrrr noise started up from its chest, vibrating its entire body but the innocent sound grated into a harsh whine as its mouth spread open and descended on his chest.

Will couldn't back the cry of pain as its serrated mouth latched onto his chest, attaching itself deeply into the skin around his nipple, biting in and doing its best to completely tear off his nipple with each harsh suck it used to pull whatever liquid he was producing out of his chest. He could feel the sharp baby teeth cutting into his skin, and tried not to breath so as not to make them dig any deeper. The longer it fed however, the less pain he felt, and soon a warm pleasure spread from his chest to his dick, making his eyes fall half-lidded and his mouth fall open on a moan. Panting through the pleasure, Will tried to focus and his terror returned despite the ecstasy radiating from where the thing was feeding.

He tried to quarrel the panic leaping around inside his chest, but it was impossible with the thing nursing at his chest, a wet, grey lump Mrring away in pleasure at being unwillingly fed by its mother. It became increasingly harder to calm down, especially when he felt another contraction rip through him, and he realized the thing feeding off of him wouldn't be the only thing coming out of him tonight.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Will collapsed back into the ruined sheets, tears leaking from his eyes as the last of the things slid out of him, the other two still clenched tightly to his pleasurably aching nipples, the seemingly endless milk he was producing continuing to make them happy. As he laid there, pitying himself and trying to block out the feeling of the first two feeding, he failed to pay any attention to the third monster until he felt it wrap itself slimy tentacles around his dick.

At the feeling, he jumped in alarm and tried to throw it off by writhing all over the bed. It held on too tightly though, and with an annoyed Mreak! It latched its tiny little sharp teeth over the head of his still hard dick and started sucking. Will opened his mouth on a silent scream as the pain of the bite and the drugging pleasure of both the suction and the aphrodisiac that had to be being secreted by their teeth culminated into a blur of sensation that he could hardly handle.  
Even though he had already come repeatedly, and the only reason he was still hard was from the toxins still moving through his system, the suction from the grotesque mouth started pulling cum, or some other liquid from his dick in a steady stream when the little monster slid one of its tentacles in his hole and pressed insistently against his prostate, making it feel as though he was orgasming continuously. He groaned in pleasure and couldn't help but rock his hips into the sensation, shaking the tentacle baby attached to his dick up and down, feeling its appendages flop all over his abdomen and thighs with the movements. The sensation of the sucking at his chest and dick combined until Will felt high on pleasure, no matter the terror running through his mind only minutes before.

He felt the pressure building in his spine until the pleasure crested and is orgasm dragged him into unconsciousness.

 

When Will awoke, he could tell that a significant amount of time had passed, mainly due to the fact that the sheets underneath him were clean and he was no longer tied to the bed.

And when he lifted hazy eyes to scan the room, he found himself focusing on the tall, proud form of Hannibal, the tentacles of all three of his disgusting offspring overflowing from the cradle made by his arms. His voice was smug sounding, but Will was unable to clearly understand the exact words. He took in the scene of Hannibal, seemingly so happy to be holding the creatures he'd fucked into Will's unwillingly body.

And Will started to plan.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So after over two years, this story is finally finished, I'm glad to say. I'm sorry for those of you I've kept waiting, and I hope you enjoy it.

Will was roused from slumber by the drugging pleasure pulsing through him, his body contorted and used without thought of the mind within, his flesh and blood just a vessel for something to sate itself in.

And when Will managed to drag his eyes open, he realized it was a vessel for which his children were feeding themselves from, a small underdeveloped tentacle coiling itself inside his hole in an effort to massage the cum gently from his already spent balls while a sharply teethed mouth sucked hungrily at the head of his dick, careful not to cut him, and two more greedy little mouths pulled liquid heat from his mostly healed nipples, tightening their tentacles around his ribs enough to leave bruises and make his breath catch.

Will allowed himself to bask in the pleasure his babies gave him without the watchful and predatory gaze of Hannibal soiling the atmosphere of the room. His pleasure rose and crested several times before the little things were sated and he pet each of their heads tenderly when they detached from his body and settled sleepily along his flanks to slip into sleep.

Will gazed at nothing in particular as he let his fingers trail gently over the snoozing bodies of little monsters growing larger every day, especially since they were sucking him dry. He couldn't fault them though, it wasn't their fault that Will was basically their food and they didn't understand consent. Will could only be glad that they were too young to have learned cruelty and the term 'toying with one's food' for even though they helped themselves to his body and made him unwillingly crave the pleasure they gave him, they did not do it maliciously as their father did.

Will dreaded the day Hannibal taught them to not care whether he felt good or not before indulging in their hunger, and he knew that time was only coming closer and closer as he thought of the two larger babies that had claimed his nipples and fed with increasing carelessness.

Will rested his eyes on the smallest of the three masses of tentacles, and smiled at the dark spots spreading in fascinating arrays all over its otherwise very pale gray body, beautiful compared to the harsh black veins pulsating on the other two babies. It had burrowed into the space at his side and slipped its smallest tentacles around his arm and palm, contracting them in a mindless pattern, not unlike a purring cat stretching its claws.

Will continued to gaze at his smallest child in something like contentment, before his somewhat peaceful musings were ruined by the indication of the return of Hannibal's presence, the dull rumble of Hannibal's foreign car pulling into the drive located just outside the bedroom window, a floor below.

The hum of the car engine did little to wake the three blobs of contentment napping against him, but the loud bang of the door being thrown into the wall when Hannibal entered the room sure jerked them out of slumber. His spotted offspring didn't immediately turn to look at the menacing figure filling the doorway like the other two did, instead it stared up at Will with eyes the color of honey or maybe even whisky, the worry in its gaze not lost upon Will.

Upon closer inspection, Hannibal wasn't panting or cursing, but something in the tense coil of his muscles and the set of his shoulders gave away his agitation.

Before he could think to ask, Hannibal answered Will's unspoken questions.

“Alana confronted me today. About you, my dear Will.” Hannibal began, the false calm in his voice doing nothing to keep Will from tensing up, as Hannibal treaded closer.

“What did she want?” Will forced himself to ask, refusing to keep be cowed by Hannibal's penetrating gaze, and instead forcing himself to look him in the eye.

“She let me know that she had been having suspicions, about my intentions towards you upon your discovery if not the part I played in your disappearance.” Hannibal closed the distance between them, trailing his fingers over Will's sensitized nipples before giving one a cruel twist. Will gasped, but the sound was swallowed by Hannibal's mouth as he descended upon Will.

“She isn't going to take you away from me,” Hannibal bit into his mouth savagely, as he hurriedly tore out of his clothes and his lower half blurred, tentacles seeming to fall out of his skin and immediately moving to bind Will to him. There was a pained grunt followed by a hiss, and Will followed Hannibal's angry eye line only to see the runt of the litter hanging onto one of Hannibal's larger tentacles by the very fine serrated teeth in-bedded in it, gnashing in defiance.

It's little body, no bigger than perhaps a microwave, flailed madly in the air, as if it was trying to tear a chunk out of Hannibal's body. With nothing more than a flick, Hannibal sent the little body flying, where it collided loudly with the dresser on the other side of the room and slid to the floor unmoving. Will sat up with a shout of alarm, intending to go to the small form lying prone on the ground.

Before he could move any further than that, Hannibal returned his attention to him, encasing him in tentacles, and swiftly entered his body without hesitation, pushing a stunned cry from Will's mouth. Hannibal buried his face in Will's neck as he fucked leisurely in and out of his body. :

“You've had quite enough to eat, you brat,” He whispered to the unconscious form of his child, not even looking at it,” It's my turn.”

Despite this statement, he did nothing to stop the other two tentacle monster babies from latching themselves back onto his swollen nipples, sucking so hard with serrated little teeth they drew blood. Hannibal continued to use his body, pumping load after load into the hungry hole. Will closed his eyes, and sighed in unwilling pleasure, letting his arms fall on either side of him in temporary surrender.

His eyes flew open at the gentlest of touches against the arm splayed over the edge of the bed. He managed to turn his head just enough to look down and see the meek form of his smallest, most precious child, one of its tentacles stretched uncomfortably above its head to coil around Will's hand. It Mrred at him, and didn't let go.

Despite the thrusts jarring his body from the panting, sweating form on top of him and the painful pleasure accosting his chest, Will didn't look away from his child.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

It seemed that after nearly a year of captivity, Hannibal finally deemed him broken enough to earn a little freedom. If freedom meant being allowed to watch and help Hannibal cook while tentacles constantly fondled his body.

Currently, Will was watching Hannibal make a succulent smelling dish undoubtedly made with some part of a person masqueraded as respectable meat and roasted, spiced vegetables that Will didn't recognize while Hannibal called for him to hand him certain spices and thrust a single tentacle almost unconsciously in and out of his ass while Will stood beside him, completely naked besides a plain black apron to protect him from the oil sizzling in the pan. The two terrors lazed on the kitchen island, content and full after almost ripping open Will's nipples. The runt was wrapped around Will's ankle, purring up a storm.

Hannibal retracted his tentacle and used a fork to spear a bite of meat and vegetable to bring to Will's mouth.

“What do you think?” Hannibal asked, his eyes glittering darkly, as Will forced himself to chew what was probably once a person, slaughtered for Hannibal's pleasure.

“Delicious, as always.” Will muttered dully, trying not to think about what he was actually eating.

Hannibal hmmed at Will's response, setting the fork down and grasping Will's chin, forcing him to look him the eye.

“I suppose you think you could do better, then?” He questioned, amused.

“Of course not,” Will swallowed,” I guess I just want a little more variety. Maybe chicken, or fish, or just tomato soup?”

Hannibal smiled, but it was knowing. “Now Will, you know that I only feed you the best cuts of meat in order to keep you and our children healthy.”

Will held his breath.

“But I am incredibly curious about the type of meal you would deem fit for yourself. Tomorrow morning, I will leave you free to roam the kitchen only, and when I get home from my meeting with Jack Crawford, there will be a meal waiting for me that you will have lovingly prepared. You can use anything in the kitchen.”

Will froze, not believing Hannibal would give him even that much freedom, and unsure how Hannibal would keep him confined to only the kitchen.

“How does that sound, Will? Will you give me the pleasure of tasting food made by your own hand?”

Will nodded hesitantly, mind whirling, and that was the end of the conversation. The only sounds Will made for the rest of the night were sighs of ecstasy and groans of pleasure-pain.

 

True to his word, Hannibal took him down into the kitchen the next evening after a day of rigorous fucking and proceeded to clasp a tight metal band around his ankle, one fitted with a heavy chain that led into a ring embedded in the floor, hidden underneath the bottom ledge of the kitchen island. The chain was long enough for Will to move freely throughout the kitchen and into the powder room directly beside it, but he couldn't pass the threshold of any other rooms before the chain went taut.

Hannibal smiled at him, “I have stocked the cabinets, pantry, and refrigerator with every type of ingredient you could need to make any dish you could possibly imagine, my dear Will. Have you thought about potential meals?” He ran his fingers teasingly down the knobs of Will's spine, the tips dipping between his cheeks to brush against his wet, used hole.

Will sucked in a surprised breath but nodded haltingly. “It's a surprise,” he whispered, heart pounding.

Hannibal chuckled and drew his fingers away from Will's asshole, instead curling his hand gently, but warningly around his throat. “Behave yourself then Will, and I will return tonight ready to taste the meal you will have made me. I'm sure you won't disappoint.” He pressed a surprisingly gentle kiss to Will's forehead, caressed his cheek and walked away without another word.

Will waited, silent and tense until he heard Hannibal's car pull away, before his gaze trailed over to the shadows, searching the dark space created by the ledge of the eat-in bar attached to the kitchen island. A small bottle rolled almost silently from the shadows, the liquid inside sloshing against the edges and catching the light. He picked it up, and surreptitiously placed it inside the closest kitchen drawer, and smiled.

Will turned and started pulling things from the fridge and cabinets hurriedly, then he hollered for his rambunctious children to come join him, the smug grin never leaving his face.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Will heard the front door open from inside the kitchen and hurriedly placed the fancy lid over the plate of food, checking the kitchen to make sure everything looked impeccable, no trace that anything had been cooked beside the covered silver platter taking up space on the island. He leaned casually against it just as Hannibal entered the kitchen, rolling up his grey sleeves as he took in Will's efforts.

“A surprise until the end, then? Come, Will, you will join me in the dining room as I try your fare.” Hannibal rumbled as he unlocked the chain trapping him in the living room. He motioned for Will to pick up the covered platter and follow him. Will did so and made sure to place it directly in front of Hannibal after he had sat down.

With an exaggerated flourish, he whipped the cover off the dish and watched Hannibal's reaction intently. He noted as Hannibal took in the side dish first, cooked asparagus in a bed of creamy sauce, sprinkled with flecks of meat, green onions, and topped with silvers of fine artisan cheese. Will admitted the dish actually looked delicious. Then Hannibal's eyes wondered to the main course, and despite what most people would have balked at, he only raised an amused eyebrow.

Formless brown tentacles wriggled across Hannibal's plate in a rolling, shifting mass. The movement disturbed the sesame oil they were soaked and the parsley and green onions scattered over them as garnishes. Will waited with baited breath for Hannibal's words.

Hannibal didn't disappoint. “I suppose I shouldn't be surprised that you would choose a dish such as this. I know you still like to rebel in small ways to replenish your sense of your old self, my dear Will, but if you thought cooking me a meal that resembles my other form would disturb me, you were wrong. Sannakji is a delicious delicacy I've heard, despite the fact I've never had the opportunity to try it myself. I'm sure it will be positively palatable. “

Will could only watch in both glee and revulsion as Hannibal used a fork, bereft of chopsticks as the meal generally required, to catch a wriggling tentacle and slurp it into his mouth with as much class as possible.

Hannibal looked thoughtful at the first bite, “You need to work on your use of spices, as its over seasoned, but it isn't bad for someone who I believed able to only make meals out of a can previously. I am proud of you Will.” He took a slower bite, the next tentacle wriggling all the way into his mouth.

Will smiled. “I'm glad you like it; I wanted to make something that would leave a lasting impression of me, not that you'll need one.”

Almost half of the Sannakji gone now, Hannibal looked up, his head slow to rise. “Excuse me?” Even Hannibal's speech was slurred as his lips took longer to form the sounds he meant to use.

“You put all of that seafood in your own personal aquarium because you were testing me, “Will began, almost feverishly, “to see how much freewill I still had left. The toy you wanted to shape me into would never have made a dish like this.”

Will stalked around the table to stand beside Hannibal, who hadn't moved at all, besides an odd twitch.

“But if you had checked that aquarium before you ate, you would have noticed that it's completely full. Because I didn't use any of the octopus from that tank to make this meal, my dear Hannibal.” Will finished triumphantly.

At first Hannibal seemed confused, and he stared down at his plate in contemplation, before his eyes widened. “Where are they!?” He tried to shout, but it came out soft and intense. At his inability to vocalize, he tried to get up, only for his body to do nothing but twitch sharply.

“What did you do to me!?” Hannibal managed to whisper, irate.

Will smiled, slow and sure. “I gave you a taste of your own medicine, Hannibal. That drug you gave me in the beginning to keep me compliant makes up most of the liquid in that dish, disguised with my over seasoning. And those children you love so much, the ones you fucked into my body against my will, are sitting sweetly in your stomach, Hannibal.”

Hannibal couldn't move his head, the drugs paralyzing him, but he managed to croak, “No, nooo, noo..” before his voice ended in painful cough.

“That's right, Hannibal! I lured your disgusting spawn down here and when they thought themselves busy sucking the life from my body I carved into them at the same time they squealed for me to protect them from the pain.” Will wrapped his arms around Hannibal's limp body and dragged it out of the chair, carelessly pulling him across the ground towards the kitchen.

“You just ate your children Hannibal, and you enjoyed it. I wonder it you'll enjoy it when I cook you alive? Maybe then you'll get to feel what they felt in their last moments as I cut off each fucking limb one by one!” Will finished with a yell. He threw open the door to the huge industrial oven and proceeded to begin cramming Hannibal's body inside it. Hannibal continued to grunt and strain to get away, his human avatar slipping away from him, leaving a limp mass of tentacles unable to defend itself.

Despite his efforts, changing forms had only made it easier for Will to contort Hannibal's body, and he managed to stuff him entirely into the oven.

Will turned it on, and set it for the highest temperature possible, only to collapse to the floor and watch his efforts unfold.

The oven heated quickly, and despite the paralyzing agent sitting heavy in Hannibal's stomach along with the digested remains of his spawn, the adrenaline produced at the sensation of being cooked alive allowed him to overcome enough to start so scream. Deep, bloodcurdling screams of pain, accompanied by the sizzle and pop of flesh. Will could smell the sickly sweet scent of cooking meat, but sat silently and watched Hannibal burn until all that was left was a blackened carcass.

He turned off the oven, and walked upstairs in a daze. Methodically, he entered Hannibal's room and went to his closet, sifting through his clothes until he found the least offensive ones that would fit him well enough. He pulled them onto his naked body, shakily running a hand down his stomach, before retreating back downstairs to set the stage for a house fire to get rid of all of the evidence. He poured gasoline from Hannibal's garage all throughout the house, absolutely drenching the kitchen just in case.

He left the front entryway untouched, and that was where he stood, taking in darkened rooms of Hannibal's opulent house, before striking a match from the pack in his head and tossing it towards the nearest puddle of gasoline.

There was a moment of absolute stillness, before the world in front of Will erupted into heat and flame, a whistling wrenching through the air as the fire spread quickly with the help of the accelerant.

Unconcerned, Will turned his back to the raging fire and tread over to the front door, where from the shadows a small, cold hand curled tentatively into his own. Will let his gaze fall upon the messy brown hair adorning the small amber-eyed child looking up at him. Moles and freckles dotted his smooth skin like constellations, and Will smiled at the animalistic purr that buzzed briefly at the boy's mouth.

They walked hand and hand out of the house, the screams of the fire following them as they disappeared into the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to send me promp fics here or at my tumblr http://slashgogglesengaged.tumblr.com/ :)


End file.
